Liebe lässte einen Stark sein!
by Tamara Potter
Summary: Klein Harry wird von seinen Eltern weigen einer Prophezeiung vernachlässigt. Was passiert, wenn Voldi auftaucht und Harry plötzlich verschwindet? Lest!
1. Prolog

Diese FF hat Ähnlichkeiten mit der FF von Devily ( Black Phoenix – Animexx.de) und der FF von Silberstreif (Harry Potter – Felder der Dunkelheit – FF.de). Es ist alles mit ihnen abgesprochen.  
So, nun zu meinem Prolog…  
Viel Spaß!  
LG  
Noe

Beta: InaBau

Disclaimer : Nichts gehört mir bis auf die Dinge der oben genannten Personen. Die restliche Idee kommt von mir und das meiste der Idee gehört mir! stolz guck Nunja, fast alle Personen gehören JKR und der Rest gehört mir…

PROLOG

Ein kleiner einsamer Junge saß in einem Garten auf einer Schaukel Hinter dem Jungen konnte man ein großen strahlendweißes Haus sehen und der Garten blühte in mehreren Farben. Der Junge auf der Schaukel war sicherlich nicht älter als 2 Jahre, doch war weit und breit kein Erwachsener in sicht.

Dieser Junge war der Erstgeborene von Lily und James Potter. Genau diese jedoch waren drinnen, in dem großem Haus, nein, mal konnte schon sagen das das Gebäude eine Villa war.

Bei Lily und James war jedoch noch ein Kind. Es war vielleicht etwas älter als ein Jahr, jedoch hatte es die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern.

Dieser Junge war Damian Potter, zweitgeborenes Kind der Familie Potter. Seitdem Damian auf der Welt war, wurde der Junge namens Harry total ignoriert. Denn nach einer Prophezeiung hieß es, dass ein Junge den Dunklen Lord besiegen wird und laut Professor Dumbledore, Direktor von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei und Bezwinger Grindewalds, ebenso Träger des Orden des Merlins erster Klasse, war Damian der prophezeite Junge.

Da Damian eines Tages die Welt retten sollte, wurde ihm besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Jedoch wurde dadurch Harry vollkommen vergessen.

Seitdem Dumbledore die Familie Potter und dessen engste Freunde, sprich Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, eingeweiht hatte, wurde der kleine Harry vollkommen ignoriert.

Harry war für sei Alter überraschend intelligent. So hatte er sich erst vor kurzem sich selber lesen und schreiben beigebracht. Während sich Onkel Sirius, Onkel Remus und Onkel Peter, wie auch seine Eltern sich um Damian kümmerte, musste Harry sehen, wie er klar kam.

Gut, er bekam essen, aber er musste sich seit einem Jahr schon selber anziehen, waschen und alles andere.

Seine Eltern hatte nur noch Damian im Sinn und manchmal fragte sich Harry, wenn er abends im Bett lag und sich in den Schlaf weinte, ob seine Eltern ihn noch lieb hatten. Er hatte verstanden, dass sie in Gefahr waren und er daher nicht mit anderen Kindern draußen spielen durfte, da er im Haus bleiben musste, doch wünschte er sich nur etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

Einsam, saß der Junge nun da, hoffte auf etwas Liebe und Zuneigung. Ob er sie bekommt?


	2. Der Angriff

Der Angriff

Ein Tag wie jeder andere in der Familie Potter. Es war Sonntagmorgen, und sie saß an einem großen Tisch und frühstückte. James las die Zeitung, Lily redete mit James und versuchte dabei Damian zu füttern, welcher mit dem Essen um sich warf. Harry aß still seinen Toast, wobei er immer wieder dem fliegendem Essen auswich, aber ansonsten kein Wort sagte. Ein ganz normaler Tag in einer ganz normalen Familie, oder?

Das wäre sicherlich auch so, wenn sich jemand um Harry kümmern würde, doch niemand beachtete ihn. Nach dem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, stand er leise auf, und schlich sich in sein Zimmer. Die beiden Erwachsenen unterhielten sich immer noch angeregt, und bemerkten das Fehlen ihres ältesten Sohnes nicht.

Harrys Zimmer war schlicht eingerichtet. Die Wände waren rot, er hatte einen blauen Teppich, ein Bücherregal mit ein paar Büchern, ein schlichtes Bett, wie auch einen Kleiderschrank. Ein paar Spielzeuge fand man auch im Zimmer, aber das war schon lange für Harry uninteressant, da er schon zu alt dafür war.

Harry ging direkt auf den kleinen Nachttisch zu, der neben seinem Bett stand, und nahm sich von dort ein Buch. Es war kein Bilderbuch, was andere zweijährige Kinder gelesen hätten. Nein, es war ein Roman. Auf dem Cover des Buches war ein traurig schauender Junge abgebildet, und über dem Kopf stand in roter Schrift ‚Oliver Twist'.

Harry liebte dieses Buch, seitdem er einmal zugehört hatte, wie seine Mum Damian daraus vorgelesen hatte. Seit Damian auf der Welt war, hatte niemand ihm wieder was vorgelesen, und nach dem seine Mum Damian das Buch zu Ende vorgelesen hatte, schnappte er sich's aus der Bibliothek und nahm es mit.

Jedoch folgte ein neues Problem – er konnte nicht lesen! Gut, es war kein wirkliches Problem, da Harry ein überdurchschnittlich intelligentes Kind ist. So stellte dieses Problem kein Hindernis dar. Nach und nach brachte er sich das Lesen bei, wobei ihm unglaublich half, dass er ein fotographisches Gedächtnis hatte, und sich insgesamt Dinge merken konnte.

Nach fast 3 Wochen, wo er täglich unermüdlich übte, schaffte er kleinere Sätze zu lesen. Er übte immer weiter, und ging schon fast über, flüssig zu lesen. Manche Passagen las er auch laut, und so vertiefte er sich immer mehr in das Buch hinein.

Wie jedes Mal vertiefte er sich so sehr ins Buch, dass es seine Umwelt gar nicht mehr wahr nahm. So vergaß er auch die Zeit und merkte gar nicht, dass er das Mittagessen verpasste. Erst als die Dämmerung einsetzte, schaute er vom Buch auf und bemerkte, dass es schon Zeit zum Abendessen war. Schnell stand er auf, plumpste jedoch sofort auf seinen Hintern, da seine Beine eingeschlafen waren.

Er stand noch einmal auf, jedoch langsamer, und tapste zur Tür. Er streckte sich und erreichte mit seinen kleinen Fingern gerade so die Türklinke. Nachdem er dieses Hindernis überwunden hatte, lief er, so schnell er konnte, mit seinen kleinen Beinen Richtung Speisesaal. Da das Anwesen nicht gerade klein war, brauchte er 5 Minuten, um den Speisesaal zu erreichen.

Leise betrat er ihn. Seine Eltern waren mal wieder am reden, und Lily versuchte wie immer Damian zu füttern… Wie immer… Doch zu dem saßen ebenso Sirius, sein Patenonkel, Remus, ebenso sein Patenonkel, wie auch Peter, ein Freund seines Vaters, wie auch Professor Dumbledore, Leiter einer Zauberschule am Tisch, und unterhielten sich.

Ruhig, um nicht zu stören, setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz, und nahm sich etwas zu essen. Niemand bemerkte ihn. So aß er ruhig sein Essen. Nach kurzer Zeit verabschiedeten sich die vier Gäste und gingen. Harry, der bald danach ebenso fertig gegessen hatte, wollte gerade aufstehen, als der sonst so normale Tag sich überraschenderweise änderte…

Von der Tür hörte man ein lautes Krachen, als wenn diese in die Luft gesprengt würde. James und Lily sprangen auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. „Schnapp dir Damian und bring ihn in Sicherheit! Ich halte ihn auf", schrie James Lily entgegen. Lily schnappte sich Damian und rannte nach oben. Harry folgte ihr.

Von unten hörte man nur noch ein kaltes Lachen, und den dumpfen Aufprall von etwas. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit. Es war eine Mischung zwischen Aufgeregtheit, Angst, Panik und Neugierde. Harry war schon immer ein neugieriges Kind gewesen.

Harry beobachtete seine Mutter die sich panisch umsah, und Damian an sich drückte. Dieser fing an zu weinen und zu schreien, da er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schnell rannte Lily Richtung Damians Bibliothek, wo sich ein weiterer Kamin befand. Sie hatte fast die Tür erreicht, als diese rot aufleuchtete.

„Du willst doch nicht fliehen Lily, oder? Gib mir deine Kinder und du wirst verschont!" „NEIN! NIEMALS! NIMM MICH, ABER LASS SIE LEBEN", schrie Lily Voldemort entgegen. „Wenn du wirklich wie dein Mann sterben willst, bitte! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grün leuchtender Blitz kam aus dem erhobenen Zauberstab von Voldemort und zischte auf Lily zu. Damian schrie lauter, und Harry bekam Angst um seine Mutter. Noch bevor der Zauber Lily treffen konnte, warf sich Harry dazwischen und fing den Fluch ab. Mit großen Augen schaute Lily ihren Sohn an, bevor sich ein strahlend weißes Leuchten um Harry legte. Das Leuchten breitete sich immer weiter aus, und kurz darauf musste Lily ihre Augen schließen. Das Letzte was sie spürte war eine gewaltige Energiewelle die sie traf, und sie an die Wand schleuderte, bevor sie wohlige Schwärze umfing.

Wegen der magischen Erschütterung traf kurz darauf das Ministerium, Dumbledore, sowie auch Sirius und Remus ein. Von Peter fehlte jede Spur. Das was die Leute erblickten, traf sie tief. Von dem großen, strahlendweißem Haus ist nur noch eine Ruine übrig geblieben. Sofort machten sie sich daran, nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Man fand die Familie Potter lebend. Alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Alle waren bewusstlos und hatten einige Schrammen, doch sonst fehlte ihnen nichts. Sie wurden sofort in das Sankt Mungos eingeliefert. Jeden Tag besuchten Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus die drei und hofften, dass sie bald aufwachen würden.

Eines Tages war es dann soweit. Lily regte sich langsam und schlug die Augen auf. Sirius, der sie gerade besuchte, sprang auf und lief zu ihr. Sie erblickte Sirius' Gesicht und fragte:

„Wo ist Harry?"

Ein Review?


End file.
